A Bori Christmas Story
by Mrs. Autumn Horan
Summary: Jade dumps Beck for Andre but Beck isn't upset because he likes Tori Will he end up with Tori by the Christmas Party? One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot all Characters belong to Dan Schneider.

**A Bori Christmas Story **

Beck's POV:

I can't Believe she did this! This morning I was walking into school looking for Jade and I saw her by her locker talking to Andre. Then all of a sudden she started kissing him! Then she saw I was looking at her so I bolted out of the school, got into my truck and drove all the way back to my R.V. Which is where I am now. Oh look, I just got a text from Jade.

To Beck: We need 2 talk. From Jade

That's it! We need to talk? What's that supposed to mean? Oh someone's at the door.

Two Hours later

Wow. That was an interesting conversation, but it's funny because I'm not even upset. So here's what happened,

Me: Uh, hi Jade

Jade: We need to talk

Me: Yeah I got your message

Jade: Just listen

Me: Okay

Jade: At school this morning when me and Andre kissed it was because I kissed him. You see, I have feelings for Andre and he was talking about some song he was working on and was trying to ask me if I wanted to record it with him and he was rambling so I kissed him to shut him up.

Me: So, are you dating him now?

Jade: What? Your not mad?

Me: Well we haven't been really close lately and we've been fighting a lot, so I was thinking of taking a break before you kissed Andre.

Jade: And you like Vega.

Me: What?

Jade: It's obvious you like Tori.

Me: It is?

Jade: So you admit it!

Me: (Sigh) Yes.

Jade: So ask her out at the Christmas Party On Friday.

Me: I don't even think she likes me like that.

Jade: Just do it.

Me: I will think about it.

Jade: Good, see you at school tomorrow.

Me: See ya.

Next Day at School

Okay it's Thursday so that means that tomorrow is the Christmas Party. I will ask her out. Who knows maybe by some miracle she'll like me back, yeah a Christmas miracle. *Ding ding ding* That's the bell, time for lunch.

hmmmm what should I get...

Cat: Hey Beck!

Me: Hey Cat.

Cat: Why are Andre and Jade holding hands?

Me: Oh, because we broke up last night and Jade likes Andre.

Cat: Oh, well one time my brother held a monkey's hand at the zoo...

Me: Look, there's my food, bye Cat.

When I get to the lunch table I see that Andre, Tori, Robbie and Jade are there and Andre and Jade are indeed holding hands.

Tori: Hey Beck!

Me: Hey Tori and Friends.

The Rest: Hey.

Rex: So why are the Andre and the evil one holding hands?

Jade: Watch it puppet!

Andre: Because we're dating.

Tori: But I thought Beck and Jade were dating.

Me: We broke up last night.

Tori: Oh.

Cat comes back.

Cat: Hi HI!

All of us: Hi Cat.

Friday at the end of school

Sikowits: Is everyone excited for the Christmas party tonight?

Everyone: Yeah!

*ding ding ding*

Sikowits: That's the final bell, you may leave.

I get out of my chair and head to my locker. When I get to my locker Tori comes up to me and says,

Tori: Hey beck, are you coming to the Christmas Party tonight?

Me: Yeah, are you?

Tori: Yeah

Me: Cool see ya there.

At least I know she's coming.

At the party

So I got a good idea to give her a homemade Christmas card that says I like her and will she go out with me on the inside. I just hope she likes it. Oh look there she is, talking to Cat.

Tori's POV

So I was at the Christmas party talking to Cat about how cute Andre and Jade were when they were slow dancing to some Christmas song when Beck comes up to us.

Beck: Hey girls.

Cat and I: Hey Beck!

Beck: Cat, can I talk to Tori alone.

Cat: Kk (Goes away and talks to Robbie)

Me: So what did you want to talk about?

Beck: I wanted to give you this.

And he gives me this beautiful card with glitter all over it. I open it up and it has a poem inside.

_Snowflakes are cold, the sun is hot, you may not know this but I like you a lot._

_Merry Christmas _

_Love Beck 3_

_P.S. Will you go out with me?_

Wow he feels the same way I feel about him, this is like the best Christmas Present ever! That leaves only one thing left to do,

Me: Yes!

And I jump into his arms and kiss him and I literally feel fireworks.

Tori and Becks POV

This is the best Christmas Miracle ever! I can't wait untill Christmas Break is over.

_**The End**_

**I hope you all enjoyed my first story and please review! Love: Autumn 3**


End file.
